2.8 Patch
Announced: March 8, 2013 Released: March 13, 2013 Fight a Friend: One of your most highly requested features, Fight a Friend, is finally here! This new system will allow you to challenge your Battle Nations and Game Center friends in head-to-head combat! *Earn daily rewards for fighting each of your friends! *Earn two new Fight a Friend achievements! *See which of your friends is online in real-time with a new status indicator! 60+ New Missions: This saga with the Silver Wolves continues, so get busy and see how the story unfolds! You’ll also get a peek at what’s been happening with folks at the mysterious Installation 17. Increased Level Cap: Goodbye Level 50, hello Level 55. That’s right, we’re bumping the level cap up to 55! Arctic Battles: Head East and explore the snowy wastes of the Frontier. If your enemies don’t kill you, the frigid weather will. Be warned, some units will take damage in battles where they’re exposed to frigid weather! New Units: Combat just got a little more fierce with these new units: Arctic Trooper: This unit straps on the snowshoes and bundles up tough to fight the frigid. Against the enemy, his Machine Gun and Automatic Fire attack will do. Laser Trooper: Our new friends at Installation 17 finally hand over the laser technology, and we waste no time putting it to use. Young Bigfoot: How young is too young for combat? Let’s say, “younger than these guys”. Bigfoot: Turn these gentle giants into a combat force to be reckoned with. Arctic Tank: The Arctic Tank glides over icy embankments that would stop a treaded tank dead. Unit Balance: We’ve taken your feedback and made adjustments to a few units, so as to make battles more balanced. The revised units are as follows: *Wimp: Players can only bring up to 3 Wimps into battle. This includes PvP and PvE. Furthermore… **Wimps will take 15% more fire damage. **PV value will slightly increase. **Rank 5 wimps will have the same PV as Rank 6. This will be prevent from further use of the Juiced Clap / Juiced Hook PVP exploit. However, current Rank 5 Wimps who have Juiced Clap / Juiced Hook will be allowed to keep those abilities. *Lightning Dragoon: To address player feedback, Lightning Dragoons are seeing several changes… **Their two weapons will be merged into one weapon with limited ammo. **Their damage is changing from explosive to fire. **Dodge is decreasing slightly but their PV value is increasing. **Due to a health bug, which inflated their health at higher ranks, this is one of the units that will see decreased HP gains at higher ranks. *Radio Tech: Due to a health bug, which inflated their health at higher ranks, this is one of the units that will see decreased HP gains at higher ranks. *Special Agent: Due to a health bug, which inflated their health at higher ranks, this is one of the units that will see decreased HP gains at higher ranks. *War / Young Mammoth: Big things happen to our biggest animal units. **New Attack: Both mammoths are gaining a new attack, “Thorough Stomping”. This is a high accuracy attack with a great chance of suppressing the enemy; but it also has a longer cooldown rate and reduced damage. **Secondary Ability Slot: Mammoths are gaining a second ability slot. **Damage Resistance: We’ve adjusted this to be similar to the Mammoth Matriarch. This includes having higher explosive resistance. **Increased Stats: Both mammoths will have increased attack damage, HP, and full blocking! *Arsonist: The Arsonists are moving down to Level 5, meaning we’re adjusting the stats as follows. **SMG accuracy will increase slightly. **Train and Heal are dropping significantly: Training time is dropping from 4 hours to 6 minutes (at rank 3 Barracks) and Heal time from 1 hour to 2 minutes (at rank 3 Hospital). *Junior Officer: Junior Officers are moving up to Level 10 with adjusted stats. **Train and Heal Increases: Initial Train time will increase from 6 minutes to 20 minutes (at rank 3 Barracks) and Heal time from 2 minutes to 8 minutes (at rank 3 Hospital) *Chucker: PV value is doubling, look out Boom Boom! Shop Balance: We have implemented several economic changes on the shopping front as well. *Price Drops: Pricing for the following buildings has been dropped: **Standard Hospital **Bakery **Tool Shop **Raptor Ranch **Animal Trainer **Ancient Artifact **Bunker **Vehicle Factory **Vehicle Repair Bay *Mammoth Pens: Mammoth pens are dropping from 250 Nanopods to 50! NOTE: Players who currently own the mammoth pen will have theirs upgraded to the ultra rare “Legendary Mammoth Pen” which yields five times the original XP, which will never be available again! This is a special “Thanks, you rock!” to all players who bought the Mammoth Pen at the original 250 Nanopods. Mammoths can still be unlocked at the Animal Trainer should you own either the regular Mammoth Pen or Legendary Mammoth Pen. *New Purchasable Resources: Due to popular demand, you can now buy the following items. **Teeth can be purchased at the same rate as bars and gears. **Merits are now purchasable at a rate of two per Nanopod. New Tutorial: This is the perfect time to recruit new friends to play! The tutorial has been given a major overhaul with a mix of 30 new and revised missions. More fighting! Less stuff-that-isn’t-fighting! Your Audio Playable in Background: iOS players join their OS X brethren and can now listen to music, podcasts and other audio in the background! Bug Fixes and Improvements: We’re rolling out a lot of fixes that will improve stability and your overall experience. *Fixed issue where you could not attack NPC buildings to complete missions. *Resolved broken SP boosts. *Fixed incorrect Gold amounts being rewarded after completing battles. *Resolved synchronization error with unit suppression. *Fixed PVP issue that displayed the incorrect amount of SP being received. *Fixed mission completion bug regarding fixed battles players are supposed to lose. *Fixed issue with suppression not being calculated correctly. *Changed the achievement where you need 10 soldiers to require 25 soldiers, due to the new tutorial handing you 12 troopers right off the bat. Source: http://battlenations.com/forums/topic/patch-notes-battle-nations-2-7/ Category:Patches Category:2.8 Patch